peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Prefects
The Prefects were a punk band from Birmingham, United Kingdom, with members that would later form the Nightingales, including Robert Lloyd. The band acquired legendary status in the UK, partly because no records were released until the band had split up, and then, only one posthumous single ("Motions"/"Things") on Rough Trade, which the band agreed to on the condition that Rough Trade record Lloyd's new band, The Nightingales … (read more at Wikipedia) Links to Peel The Prefects made an immediate impression on Peel when he saw them supporting the Clash at the Rainbow in London, on 1977-05-09. https://www.songkick.com/concerts/682761-clash-at-rainbow-theatre In 1987, he retold the story to producer John Walters in the fifth programme of the Peeling Back The Years series: “Although Robert Lloyd now denies that the song was exactly as I remember it, they did do a song called “I’ve Got VD”, which went along the lines of they just came on and went, “I’ve Got VD” – and that was the end of the song. And I thought, “Well, that’s just terrific!” And so I was a fan from that moment. And if someone had said to them – one felt anyway that if someone had said to them at that point, “You go no further than this, this is your last performance, your first performance and your last,” they actually wouldn’t have been too concerned about that. You know, in that every event was sufficient unto itself, and I quite like the idea of that, you know. There was certainly no long-term career structure built into what they were doing.” http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Peeling_Back_The_Years_5_%28Transcript%29 The band did two sessions for Peel, who would become a long-term supporter of both the Nightingales and Robert Lloyd’s subsequent work. Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions Two sessions. Official releases: - ‘Going Through The Motions’ and ‘Things In General’ from #2 were released as a 7” single (Rough Trade/Vindaloo, 1980). - #2 was released as The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit, 12" EP, 1987). - Both sessions are available on the career compilation Are Amateur Wankers (Acute Records, ACT007, 2004). 1. Recorded 1978-08-11. First broadcast 21 August 1978. Repeated 12 September 1978, 14 May 1980 (During the first broadcast, JP wishes that a Mega Corporation would come in with lots of money and offer them a record deal, though ends up being content to help them recruit a new drummer.) ''and ''05 August 1986 *Things In General / Escort Girls / The Bristol Road Leads To Dachau / Agony Column 2. Recorded 1979-01-01. First broadcast 15 January 1979. Repeated 01 February 1979 (Paul Gambaccini), 20 March 1979 *Faults / Motions / Barbarellas / Total Look Other Shows Played ;1980 *26 June 1980: Going Through The Motions (7") Vindaloo UGH.2 *30 June 1980: Going Through The Motions (7") Vindaloo UGH.2 *05 July 1980 (BFBS): Going Through The Motions (7") Vindaloo UGH.2 *12 July 1980 (BFBS): Things In General (7" - Going Through The Motions) Vindaloo UGH.2 *21 July 1980: Going Through The Motions (7") Vindaloo UGH.2 *14 July 1980: Going Through The Motions (7") Vindaloo UGH.2 *05 August 1980: Things In General (7" - Going Through The Motions) Vindaloo UGH.2 ;1982 *19 April 1982: Things In General (7" - Going Through The Motions) Vindaloo UGH.2 ;1986 *01 October 1986: Barbarellas (v/a LP - What A Nice Way To Turn Seventeen No. 6) Seventeen ;1987 *11 May 1987: Motions (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit ;1996 *18 March 1996: Barbarellas (12” EP – The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit See Also *Nightingales *Strange Fruit *Peel Sessions Releases External Links *Wikipedia *Official site *http://www---- Other Category:Artists